


Прямые линии

by Mouse_gray



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовка о жизни и отношениях Брайана и Майкла через несколько лет пост513</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прямые линии

Входная дверь негромко хлопнула, но Брайан все равно услышал - кроме звука мерно потрескивающих поленьев в камине в доме была полнейшая тишина. Пришедший мужчина, задержавшись ровно настолько, чтобы снять верхнюю одежду, вошел в комнату.

\- Привет! - он прошел сразу к барному столику и налил себе выпить. - Холодно на улице. Я замерз.

\- Привет, Майки! - Брайан оторвал глаза от неаккуратной стопки напечатанных листов, которые читал. - Как Бэн?

\- Так же, как и почти весь последний год - тих и спокоен, - Майкл присел около камина на корточки, протягивая к огню то одну руку, то другую.

\- Ты сегодня долго, - Брайан отложил листы и встал, чтобы тоже налить себе выпить.

\- Сегодня же годовщина нашей с ним свадьбы, - Майкл встал с корточек и привалился к подошедшему к нему Брайану, положив руку того себе на плечо.

\- Я помню, - Брайан наклонился и поцеловал друга в губы. - Хорошо поговорили?

Майкл утвердительно кивнул. С тех самых пор, как Бэн ушел, они всегда говорили о нем в такой манере - Майклу так было легче пережить утрату, а Брайан поддержал игру. Хоть и прошло уже достаточно времени, но Майкл еще горевал, и в такие вот памятные дни - особенно. Они постояли какое-то время, глядя на огонь.

\- Ты ел? - Майкл перевел взгляд на Брайана.

\- Майки, - хохотнул тот, не удержавшись, - ты неисправим - тебе все время надо о ком-то заботиться!

\- Я просто слишком хорошо тебя знаю, - Майки покрутил в руках пустой стакан и, вынырнув из-под руки Брайана, направился в сторону кухни. - Тебя не проконтролируй - так и просидишь весь день голодный.

\- Скоро приедут Гас и ДжиА - вот и будешь их контролировать сколько тебе вздумается, - крикнул Брайан ему вслед.

\- Проконтролируешь их, как же! - ворчливо ответил Майкл, возвращаясь в комнату. - Гас уже совсем взрослый, а с ДжиА и матери-то теперь не справляются, - тем не менее на лице у него появилась блуждающая довольная улыбка - он не мог без нежности вспоминать о своей дочери.

\- Так и повлияй на нее - ты же отец! - Брайан нарочно подначивал друга, он ведь прекрасно знал, что Майки в состоянии только баловать этого непоседливого ребенка.

\- Я поставил разогреваться еду, сейчас будем ужинать, - Майкл благодарно посмотрел на Брайана и ушел на кухню.

Брайан взял отложенные листы и сел в кресло, вытянул свои длинные ноги, скрестив их. Но читать не стал, а положил руку с листами на колени и снова стал смотреть на огонь в камине. Уже полгода, как Майкл переехал к нему в Брайтин. Уговорить его сделать это оказалось довольно-таки трудной задачей. Но то ли Брайан знал правильные слова, то ли Майклу и самому в их с Бэном старом доме было слишком невыносимо одному, но в конце концов он согласился. Места здесь было предостаточно. Даже когда приезжал Джастин, никто не чувствовал дискомфорта. Что уж говорить о том, что дети теперь имели возможность не разлучаться, приезжая к отцам. Мэл с Линдси были несказанно рады этому факту. Своевольная и шебутная ДжиА требовала более серьезного присмотра, чем мог обеспечить ей во всем потакающий отец.

Майкл принес две тарелки с едой, одну отдал Брайану, другую поставил на столик, около которого стояли кресла и, взяв бокалы, налил вина.

\- Что это? - подозрительно разглядывая содержимое тарелки, спросил Брайан.

\- Ничего такого, что ты не мог бы позволить себе съесть, - усмехнулся Майкл.

Брайан, и так всю жизнь заботящийся о своем внешнем виде, с годами стал еще придирчивей. Но Майкл, приученный Бэном к "правильному питанию", и здесь не изменял пока этой привычке. Зато к удовольствию Майки, Брайан всегда ел все, что он готовил. Майкл сел в соседнее кресло и ждал, что скажет Брайан, демонстративно ковыряющийся в тарелке.

\- Вкусно! - наконец удовлетворенно кивнул тот головой и принялся есть.

\- Что ты там читаешь? - спросил Майки, тоже приступив к ужину, и кивнул на листы, которые Брайан отложил на пол, когда брал тарелку.

\- А, это! - Брайан скосил глаза на пол. - Наш местный ЛГБТ-театр хочет поставить пьесу, а денег не хватает. Приходили сегодня, просили им помочь - вот, оставили почитать.

\- И как пьеса? - Майки мало разбирался в театральных делах, но раз это могло заинтересовать Брайана, то и он решил узнать подробности.

\- А ты знаешь - довольно интересная, - Брайан на минуту задумался, формулируя в одно предложение содержание пьесы. - О странных отношениях племянника и его дяди, больного СПИДом.

\- Да ну! - Майкл и правда заинтересовался. - И что ты решил? - он вопросительно посмотрел на друга.

\- Спрошу, кто будет играть, - Брайан отдал тарелку Майклу, - да надо будет посчитать, во сколько это мне обойдется.

\- Я думаю, Тэд тебе всегда поможет, - Майкл унес тарелки, принес по чашке кофе.

\- Я тоже так думаю.

Майкл присел на подлокотник кресла Брайана. Поставил пустые чашки на столик - пусть стоят, он всегда успеет их убрать. Обнял Брайана за плечи, прижавшись виском к его виску. Тот накрыл ладонью его руку. И они замолчали, глядя на играющие языки огня. Думая каждый о своем. И друг о друге. И ни о чем. Просто два человека - которым хорошо вместе.


End file.
